<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Return by fab_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229525">No Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan'>fab_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellweather Unit Unity, Choices, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Feelings, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Light Angst, Love, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Protectiveness, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot, Thriller, Trust, Violence, Witches, With A Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They swayed slowly to the music, the notes floating around them like whispers, vows and promises created from a devotion only they could understand, a want and need held together hand in hand by an endless well of emotion that connected them like an unseen thread, glittering and golden. </p><p>Scylla heard the distant chime of the clock, a death knell only one of them knew about.</p><p>Each strike was like a blow to her heart. Brutal. Destructive. Earth-shattering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather &amp; Raelle Collar &amp; Scylla Ramshorn, Abigail Bellweather &amp; Raelle Collar &amp; Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather &amp; Tally Craven &amp; Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during the Bellweather Wedding in Season 1 Episode 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They swayed slowly to the music, the notes floating around them like whispers, vows and promises created from a devotion only they could understand, a want and need held together hand in hand by an endless well of emotion that connected them like an unseen thread, glittering and golden. </p><p>Scylla heard the distant chime of the clock, a death knell only one of them knew about.</p><p>Each strike was like a blow to her heart. Brutal. Destructive. Earth-shattering.</p><p>Yet, she didn’t react. Didn’t flinch. </p><p>She concentrated on the gentle hand clasped in her own. The warm solid arm wrapped around her back. She counted the beats of the song swirling through the dancers on the makeshift dance floor. The melody that cloaked her and Raelle. Protected them for just a moment. Just a mere breath. A second where it was only them. Nothing else existed. Not the other dancers. Not the rest of the wedding party. Not the Spree or the army or anyone else other than them.</p><p>Two women in love.</p><p>The very edge of Scylla’s mouth flickered as it all came into focus, clear as the dew gracing the grass in the early morning sunlight.</p><p>She loved Raelle.</p><p>Was in love with her.</p><p>Would do anything to keep her safe. Make her happy. </p><p>Would choose her.</p><p>The clock continued to chime.</p><p>Scylla stared at it as her thoughts settled heavily in her mind. Boulders in her chest, weighing down her lungs until she could barely move.</p><p>The realization was too much and not enough. Overwhelming and a calm comforting nudge.</p><p>The charm pinned to her chest was both a rock, a knife, pressing down and slicing into her chest until her heart bled and her lungs gasped. It was a poignant hand, a lover’s touch caressing her skin and cradling her close. </p><p>Holding Raelle tenderly, she accepted what she always knew to be true. What she had known longer than she admitted to herself was the only choice she could ever make.</p><p>She would protect Raelle.</p><p>She couldn’t trust the Spree. Not anymore.</p><p>Not with Raelle’s safety.</p><p>Not with her life.</p><p>And, if these were her last moments with her lover, the last time she ever got to be with her, she would cherish it. </p><p>The clock kept chiming. A never-ending mocking that stabbed at her each time.</p><p>Time.</p><p>Time was all they ever had.</p><p>A brief moment.</p><p>Together. Happy. Belonging.</p><p>Moments of joy. </p><p>Shared smiles.</p><p>Touches.</p><p>Gasps and grins.</p><p>Kisses and comfort.</p><p>Laying in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.</p><p>Holding hands and walking amongst the freshly cut grass and blooming flowers, exchanging stories and stealing glances.</p><p>Scylla was meant to bring Raelle to the Spree.</p><p>Show her the way out.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>Raelle was the one to show her.</p><p>Show her love. Trust. Support.</p><p>The only person Scylla ever loved.</p><p>All they had were moments. Minutes. Seconds. </p><p>If she brought Raelle to the Spree, Scylla didn’t know what they would do with her. Why they wanted her.</p><p>Raelle was powerful. More powerful than she knew. Raelle could be brash. Brave. Willing to stand up for those she cared about.</p><p>She was also broken. Hurt. She didn’t see what Scylla saw. </p><p>The most beautiful courageous powerful witch Scylla had ever met.</p><p>The only one Scylla trusted.</p><p>Trapped in the chains of conscription, Scylla ached to take Raelle away from it all. Show her what freedom felt like. Far away from the threats of death. Of loss. Of hopelessness.</p><p>But, the Spree...how could she trust they would take care of Raelle? Believe in them when they refused to tell her why they wanted Raelle. Refused to tell her anything except threats and orders.</p><p>If they were willing to threaten her, attack one of their own...what would they do to Raelle? Raelle, who wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. Push back. Not listen. </p><p>What would they do to her?</p><p>Scylla would give anything for the Cause. Her life. Her dreams. Her existence. Anything.</p><p>Anything except Raelle.</p><p>She wouldn’t sacrifice Raelle.</p><p>Not for anything.</p><p>Not even for her own life.</p><p>And, if the Spree came for her, then she’d meet them halfway.</p><p>Because she chose Raelle.</p><p>One look at her lover’s face as she sat sipping her champagne on the edge of the dance floor, gloomy and wordlessly begging through the visage of quiet contemplative agony, and Scylla knew there was no turning back. No other decision.</p><p>She was Raelle’s. She loved her. </p><p>If Raelle wanted to dance, they would dance.</p><p>Scylla would spend her last moments doing everything she could to bring one more smile to those charming lips.</p><p>The clock continued to chime.</p><p>As the timepiece reached the end of its endless taunting, Scylla found herself frozen, unable to look away from the harbringer of her fate. </p><p>She didn’t notice as Raelle pulled back, concerned eyes searching her face, “Scylla, what’s wrong? You look pale.”</p><p>Snapping out of the haze that had descended upon her, visions of what had been and most likely never could be again playing across her mind like a movie, glimpses and flashes of a life she never thought she’d have and cherished with every inch of her soul, Scylla turned her head to look at that worried curious gaze, “No...nothing.” She did her best to brush off Raelle’s questions, trying to smile reassuringly, her hand unconsciously wrapping more fully around her girlfriend’s, “I’m good. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You sure?” Raelle searched her face, the fixer prepared to do whatever she needed to make Scylla be ok. </p><p>It was something Scylla adored about her.</p><p>Raelle was kind. Compassionate. She tried to hide it beneath a cold tough roughened exterior. But, she was generous. </p><p>A romantic.</p><p>A lover.</p><p>Raelle <em> loved </em>.</p><p>She loved hard. Fully. Completely. </p><p>Passionate. Fiery. </p><p>She wore her heart on her sleeve, clear for all who took the time to look. Who took the time to see <em> her </em>.</p><p>She was the reason Scylla <em> felt </em>. The reason the brunette allowed herself to trust. To hope. To dream. </p><p>Scylla trusted Raelle. </p><p>She wanted Raelle.</p><p>She never felt understood. Believed in. Seen. Whole. Not until she met this scrappy Cession with a wry grin and bittersweet hug. Kisses that tasted of desire and a touch that felt of loyalty.</p><p>Raelle had no idea that, by staying, by being patient, being faithful, by not giving up on Scylla, by choosing them, she took Scylla’s heart.</p><p>Made her fall in love where Scylla never meant to feel anything at all.</p><p>Taking a breath, never wanting to lie, knowing Raelle saw through her tricks...all her lies except the ones that truly mattered, Scylla nodded her head, “I’m good. Let’s just dance.”</p><p>Raelle stared into Scylla’s darkening blues, and the brunette silently prayed to the Goddess that Raelle believed her. Just this once, she wished for Raelle to not try to comfort her. To not be able to read her, see past her mask.</p><p>She prayed her lover fell for one more lie.</p><p>Grin wobbly, Scylla held her breath.</p><p>Another tick of the clock.</p><p>Raelle’s voice was soft, mingling with the music, “Ok.”</p><p>Ok.</p><p>Acceptance.</p><p>She’d ask later. Once they were back at Fort Salem, tucked under the blankets and curled together, Scylla’s head pillowed on the blonde’s chest as slim fingers threaded through her darker locks, smoothing out the silky strands as she offered the older girl a chance to be safe in her thoughts and feelings.</p><p>A chance to be safe.</p><p>A chance to be.</p><p>Scylla nearly cried as Raelle tilted her head and they began to sway once more.</p><p>Because...she knew there would most likely be no more nights like that.</p><p>No more chances to be together. Safe. Comfortable.</p><p>In love.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>This was the end.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>It hurt worse than anything Scylla could remember.</p><p>It burned. Like a fire, uncontrolled and vicious. It tore at her insides. Clawed and scorched and incinerated her until she was nothing more than a pile of ash and grief.</p><p>Feeling Raelle’s temple press against her own, hand slipping further up Raelle’s shoulder to hold her one inch closer, Scylla brushed her lips against the shell of Raelle’s ear and spoke the only words she could, “No matter what happens, I love you.”</p><p>A lie and a truth. One right after the other.</p><p>If only Raelle would know the latter was always honest. </p><p>Scylla loved her.</p><p>That much was true. Would always be true.</p><p>Scylla’s throat closed around a lump of emotions and tears, choking her soul, as Raelle tipped her head deeper against her, nestling further into the crook of her neck.</p><p>Scylla could feel her smile.</p><p>She’d made Raelle smile one more time.</p><p>She couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Couldn’t think.</p><p>Couldn’t feel.</p><p>Nothing existed except for that smile touching the skin of her neck right above the collar of her uniform.</p><p>The clock stopped chiming.</p><p>It was after 6.</p><p>Past the time she was meant to deliver Raelle to the Spree.</p><p>The music continued on. People danced around them. People chatted. Snacked on desserts and sipped champagne. Soldiers mixed and mingled with civilians. The wealthy elite. High Society. Officers. Diplomats. Politicians. Executives.</p><p>All unaware of the devastation unfolding before them. </p><p>The heartbreak.</p><p>Eyes closed to bask in the feel of Raelle’s grin, Scylla slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone looking at her. She scanned the crowd, absently pulling Raelle even closer. It felt different from Anacostia’s disapproval, Abigail’s dismay, or Tally’s friendliness. It pricked her skin. Made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. Nerve-endings tingled with a sense of warning. </p><p>Like something was wrong.</p><p>Dangerous.</p><p>That’s when she spotted the person.</p><p>A tall figure. Fit. Unassuming facial features but still eye-catching in an inexplicable way. There was something...off about them. Hair cropped close to their head, dark as night, and eyes even darker, they strode forward intently. They pushed past partygoers, heedless of bumping shoulders or knocking into bodies. Their gaze never left the dance floor.</p><p>Never left Scylla.</p><p>Dressed in the brown suit of a male soldier, their stride was not a military march or an elegant waltz. There was a grace about them, but sinister. </p><p>Ominous.</p><p>People watched the man go by, muttering under their breath at his lack of manners and rudeness.</p><p>Scylla didn’t know she’d stopped dancing again until Raelle leaned back and followed her gaze, “Who’s that?”</p><p>Scylla gave a tiny confused shake of her head, “I don’t know.”</p><p>She’d never seen him before.</p><p>Her chest seized for a second.</p><p>Was he Spree?</p><p>Was he there for Raelle?</p><p>An unknown agent sent to do what Scylla wouldn’t?</p><p>Scylla’s grip tightened around Raelle’s shoulder.</p><p>He wasn’t going near her.</p><p>She was prepared to do what she needed to. </p><p>The man walked up to the stage and stepped up onto the wooden floor, boots sounding heavy yet his movements light, almost athletic. He reached the couple in two quick strides. He stopped directly in front of them, eyes firmly on the brunette. His arms hung at his sides, awkward yet not. Solid stance, face expressionless. Cold.</p><p>Almost inhuman. </p><p>His voice was nondescript, no inflection or feeling, “Scylla Ramshorn?”</p><p>Before Scylla could say anything, Raelle lightly pushed her back, sidestepping between her and the man, “Who are you?”</p><p>The man didn’t say anything.</p><p>Just kept looking at Scylla.</p><p>A few people around the couple stopped dancing or talking, noticing the standoff.</p><p>Scylla flattened her palm on Raelle’s back, ready to pull her away from whoever this was.</p><p>“Hey!” Raelle’s voice rose. She began to raise her hand, “Who…”</p><p>Scylla would swear for the rest of her life she saw the man’s eyes flash a menacing bloodcurdling red.</p><p>Before Raelle’s arm was halfway up, the man’s arm shot out and grabbed the front of her uniform. </p><p>In a split second, he lifted the witch off her feet and flung her to the side.</p><p>“Raelle!” Scylla watched in horror as Raelle tumbled through the air as if she had been windstruck, crashing through a table, glasses breaking around her, cutting her face and hands, and crashing into the marble and stone of the stairwell leading up to the mansion.</p><p>A stairwell yards away from them.</p><p>Too far for anyone to throw another person.</p><p>Especially with that force.</p><p>The entire party froze.</p><p>Raelle didn’t move.</p><p>“Raelle!” Scylla shouted again, fear gripping her.</p><p>Goddess.</p><p>Raelle wasn’t moving.</p><p>The man stepped closer to Scylla.</p><p>Scylla whipped her head around, the seed screeching from her throat as her hands shot out.</p><p>The man flew back, the windstrike hitting him square in the chest.</p><p>Scylla didn’t wait to see where he landed.</p><p>Her feet hurtled forward, legs and arms pumping as she darted through the throng of confused and scared people.</p><p>Oh goddess.</p><p>Raelle.</p><p>Oh goddess.</p><p>Tripping to the steps, she felt bile churn in her gut.</p><p>There was blood.</p><p>She dropped to her knees at Raelle’s side, hands shaking at the red streaking across the once white marble. </p><p>Oh goddess.</p><p>“Raelle,” Scylla breathed out, touching her shoulder.</p><p>The blonde was splayed out, crumpled into a heap on her front.</p><p>Blood trickled out from beneath her.</p><p>“What the hell was that!” Abigail jumped to Scylla’s side, eyes going back and forth between the battered body and the necro.</p><p>Scylla shook her head, unable to speak.</p><p>Raelle was hurt.</p><p>Raelle wasn’t moving.</p><p>A low painful groan splattered against the marble. Spittles of blood sprayed across the white.</p><p>“Raelle?” Scylla pressed a hand to her back as she tried to see her face.</p><p>Raelle groaned again, the sound hitched and gurgling.</p><p>“She needs a fixer.” Scylla spoke up.</p><p>Abigail nodded.</p><p>“Collar!” Anacostia appeared behind Scylla. She stepped around the young witch and knelt down, “Collar, talk to me. Can you speak?”</p><p>“She needs a fixer.” Scylla never looked away from her lover.</p><p>Raelle slowly pressed her hand into the marble, elbow bending. “‘M...ok.” She wheezed. She grimaced as she tried to push herself up.</p><p>She only made it a few inches before collapsing back down.</p><p>“Shhh, slow down.” Scylla rubbed her back. “Stay still, Raelle. We’re going to get someone to help you.” She gingerly took the torn hand in her own, wincing at the shards of glass visible in the multitude of cuts. “You’re ok.”</p><p>“Guys!” Tally shouted, grabbing their attention, hovering over Anacostia. </p><p>Raelle rolled onto her side, coughing up blood, the thick red liquid painting her teeth and lips, as the other three turned to look over their shoulders.</p><p>The man was on his feet. Heedless of the people around him nervous and worried.</p><p>He looked like nothing had happened to him.</p><p>He was staring at Scylla.</p><p>“Who is that?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Bellweather, get Collar out of here.”</p><p>“S-Scyl,” Raelle sputtered, words wet.</p><p>Bloody.</p><p>Scylla turned back to her, “Shhh, save your strength.”</p><p>Raelle’s dazed gaze blinked up at her, “You. W-Wants you.”</p><p>“What? What is she talking about?” Abigail watched the man walk back towards them, not caring about the other partygoers who tried to intercept him.</p><p>He simply knocked them aside.</p><p>As if they weighed nothing.</p><p>“He knew my name.” Scylla explained, earning a look. “He asked if I was Scylla Ramshorn.”</p><p>“We need to get you both out of here.” Anacostia rose to her feet. “Craven, with me.”</p><p>Before anyone could move, they all watched as one of the junior officers stepped in front of the man, hands held up and face stern.</p><p>He tilted his head, face blank, as she spoke, “Sir. You need to…”</p><p>He took her head between his hands and twisted.</p><p>The crack was audible.</p><p>The witch fell to the ground.</p><p>Unmoving.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>He’d snapped her neck.</p><p>Like it was a twig.</p><p>A scream sounded.</p><p>Chaos erupted.</p><p>“Shit.” Abigail breathed out in shock as people ran. </p><p>A few officers jogged forward, hands raised.</p><p>The man shrugged off their seeds like gnats.</p><p>He didn’t flinch as he picked one up like she was a ragdoll and launched her into a nearby crowd, causing everyone to tumble in a heap on the ground, glasses and plates breaking on top of them. </p><p>Another, he simply swiped at.</p><p>One punch and her head swiveled to the side with a resounding crack.</p><p>A scourge whipped out at him.</p><p>He caught the leather in his fist.</p><p>One swift jerk and the witch slammed to the ground, crying out in pain as her bones shattered.</p><p>His boots stepped on fallen bodies. </p><p>They could hear bones and cartilage breaking beneath his step. </p><p>He didn’t stop moving toward the group.</p><p>“Get out of here. All of you.” Anacostia ordered, gaze tracking him.</p><p>“Someone help me with Raelle.” Scylla scooped her arm around Raelle’s back. “Please.”</p><p>“Who is this guy?” Abigail stood next to Anacostia, hands raised.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Scylla shouted as Tally knelt beside her. </p><p>The redhead had an unreadable expression on her face. What almost seemed to be guilt or mistrust hovered in her gaze, woven between fear and worry, but she hooked an arm around the injured blonde, “On three. One...two...three.”</p><p>They hefted Raelle to her feet, the fixer whimpering as she swayed into Scylla’s side.</p><p>“Bellweather, with me. Windstrike.” Anacostia spoke firmly.</p><p>The blaster nodded.</p><p>The man drew closer. </p><p>“Now!” Anacostia’s voice rang out.</p><p>Both witches opened their mouths, the power radiating off of them and ramming into the man.</p><p>Except, he didn’t fly back.</p><p>No.</p><p>He split into two.</p><p>The human visage, flesh and muscle and dark dark eyes, was thrown back.</p><p>But, just before the wind hit him, a grotesque metallic being leapt out of him, a human made of steel and wires.</p><p>And, he didn’t stop going towards them. </p><p>He moved faster.</p><p>Anacostia’s eyes widened as Abigail stumbled back a step, “Goddess.”</p><p>What the hell was that?</p><p>“Go! Now!” Anacostia shouted.</p><p>The man ran towards them. </p><p>Faster than any human ever could.</p><p>“Watch out! His hands!” Tally pointed.</p><p>There, glistening in the setting sun, his hands were gone.</p><p>Replaced by blades.</p><p>A violent windstorm struck the gleaming body from the side, sending it skirting off course.</p><p>“Abigail!” Petra shouted, rushing forward with two other officers, Major Holke and the Dean of the War College, “Go!”</p><p>In the second it took for Petra to call out to her daughter, the machine pounced.</p><p>It walked through the forming storm, through the frenzied air that ripped the chairs and tables like toys, like the hands of the Goddess herself.</p><p>He didn’t flinch.</p><p>Unaffected.</p><p>Through the whistling spinning wind, his blades flashed and sliced.</p><p>Blood joined the twisting sky. A sickening bitter tornado of red.</p><p>The storm died away.</p><p>Three bodies littered the ground.</p><p>None moved.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>Anacostia grabbed the back of Abigail's uniform and shoved her toward the top of the stairs, “Get to a car. Go.”</p><p>“Mom!” Abigail called out again, tripping upward as Anacostia forced her to go.</p><p>Red eyes glared at Scylla.</p><p>Anacostia grabbed Tally’s shoulder, “Move, Craven!”</p><p>The monstrous being sped towards them.</p><p>Towards Scylla.</p><p>Eyes locked. </p><p>Unrelenting.</p><p>Unstoppable.</p><p>“Move!” Anacostia’s voice was threaded with a terror that could not be hidden.</p><p>They had to go.</p><p>Now.</p><p>The man, the machine, got closer and closer.</p><p>He was fast.</p><p>Too fast.</p><p>Inhuman.</p><p>As they began to stumble up the steps, Scylla felt Raelle shift in her hold.</p><p>Before she knew what was happening, a sickening feeling churned in her stomach.</p><p>She knew what was going to happen before it did.</p><p>She watched in slow motion as Raelle slipped out of her hold and flung herself into the man as he reached them, sharp blades thrusting at the witches.</p><p>“Go!” Raelle cried out as she dodged the knife and jammed her shoulder into his frame with every last ounce of power and will left inside of her. They tumbled down the stairs to the grass in a mess of limbs and groans.</p><p>Scylla felt the air leave her lungs.</p><p>No.</p><p>No!</p><p>“No!” Scylla darted past Tally and Anacostia.</p><p>It happened so fast...yet so slow Scylla could see the sun reflect off the blade. Could count the seconds as the machine’s deformed hand rose.</p><p>And fell.</p><p>In a blink, the blade stabbed through Raelle’s back.</p><p>The blood soaked metal ripped out of her body, causing her to convulse and limply roll off to the side with one small shove</p><p>The blood dripped off the knife as the thing stood once more.</p><p>“NO!” Scylla’s hands rose on instinct. An animalistic growl burst forth and the ground shook.</p><p>The Work slammed into the machine.</p><p>He flew back.</p><p>And landed on his feet next to the human likeness he once inhabited. </p><p>The human likeness that had decimated half the party that tried to fight him.</p><p>Bodies were scattered around the two.</p><p>Both stared at her.</p><p>Then.</p><p>They ran at her.</p><p>Death in the form of man and machine. </p><p>Like nothing Scylla had ever seen before.</p><p>No one noticed the newcomer.</p><p>Not until a shot roared out like a canon.</p><p>The metallic creature stumbled backward, a giant hole in it’s shiny chest.</p><p>The hole quickly healed itself.</p><p>Another shot rang out, a hole appearing in it’s head.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>The human facade marched toward the creature, quickly fusing together, eyes turning from black to red.</p><p>Out of the corner of her gaze, Scylla spotted the gun.</p><p>It was in the hands of a young woman. Medium height. Slim. Long blonde hair tied back and startling blue eyes. Dressed in a rumpled t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>She wielded the gun like an extension of herself.</p><p>Then, she opened her mouth.</p><p>And the song cut through the air like a missile.</p><p>Mothertongue.</p><p>The man wilted.</p><p>Scylla didn’t care.</p><p>She barely noticed.</p><p>All she cared about was the witch bleeding out on the grass.</p><p>Raelle was hurt.</p><p>Raelle might be dying.</p><p>Oh goddess.</p><p>Raelle was dying.</p><p>Racing to her, she collapsed at Raelle’s side, “Raelle!”</p><p>Eyes closed, blood coated the younger witch’s back and painted her face.</p><p>There was a hole in her uniform centimeters above her heart.</p><p>A horrific collage of sticky bitter reds streaked over skin so bruised it was black.</p><p>“Raelle, no. No. No. No.” Scylla touched her shoulder, her face, her hair. </p><p>She had to be ok.</p><p>Raelle had to be ok.</p><p>She chose her.</p><p>She loved her.</p><p>She chose Raelle.</p><p>“Scylla,” Anacostia materialized at her side. She gently pushed Scylla to the side to get a look, “Shit. We need to get her help. Fast. I can do a little but not enough.”</p><p>“Scylla Ramshorn?”</p><p>Scylla looked up to see the woman with the gun.</p><p>“Get away from them!” Abigail shouted, her and Tally pushing up next to Raelle and Scylla.</p><p>The woman only looked at Scylla, “You need to come with me. Quickly.”</p><p>Scylla shook her head. </p><p>Raelle needed help.</p><p>“Now. The Work won’t last long. We don’t have time.” The woman spoke quickly, “Come with me if you want to live.”</p><p>Scylla glared at her, “I’m not leaving Raelle.”</p><p>The woman finally looked at the blonde, “Raelle Collar?”</p><p>Scylla didn’t answer.</p><p>If this woman wanted Raelle, she wasn’t giving her up.</p><p>Not to her. Not to anyone.</p><p>The woman slung the gun around her shoulder, a strap latching it to her back, “I’ll carry her. Let’s go. There’s a car running out front. Move.”</p><p>Scylla’s hand reached out and wrapped around a thin wrist as the woman knelt down and tried to touch Raelle.</p><p>“It’s ok.” The woman assured her, “I won’t hurt her.”</p><p>Scylla didn’t believe her.</p><p>“I promise.” The woman vowed. “We need to go. Now. Or we’re all dead.”</p><p>The man was already beginning to move.</p><p>There was no time.</p><p>No choice.</p><p>“If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” Scylla ground out.</p><p>“I know.” The woman slipped her arms under Raelle and lifted her. She cradled the boneless blonde close. “Go.”</p><p>They ran.</p><p>Up the stairs and through the mansion, Scylla stayed at the unknown woman’s side, eyes never leaving Raelle.</p><p>They burst through the front door.</p><p>The car was parked, engine running. Anacostia swiftly jumped into the driver’s seat, Abigail and Tally clambering into the back.</p><p>“Back seat.” the woman lifted her chin.</p><p>Scylla slid in beside Tally.</p><p>Carefully, as if she were holding something precious, the woman set Raelle down across their legs, her head cautiously placed in Scylla’s lap.</p><p>The door slammed shut as Scylla shakingly stroked a lock of errant blonde hair away from a blood soaked forehead. She pressed her palm to Raelle’s chest.</p><p>To the hole dripping red.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she thought back, begged her mind to remember the lessons from her basic linking class.</p><p>Raelle always was the fixer of the two of them.</p><p>The one who fixed her.</p><p>Fixed her heart.</p><p>Scylla could feel warm blood pooling beneath her palm.</p><p>She choked back the sob scratching the roof of her mouth and forced herself to concentrate.</p><p>Focused on the dim heartbeat thumping against her touch.</p><p>Searched until she felt her own heart slow, the ghostly golden thread linking them together, making two hearts, two bodies, two lives, one.</p><p>She sang softly under her breath.</p><p>And almost wept as she felt the lifeforce thrum between them.</p><p>Raelle was a lover.</p><p>But she was also a fighter.</p><p>And, damn it, Scylla was going to help her fight to survive.</p><p>The woman hopped into the front passenger seat and motioned at Anacostia, “Drive. South. Don’t stop until we run out of gas.”</p><p>Anacostia put the car into gear, peeking into the rearview mirror at the cadets slumped in the backseat, “Who are you? What was that thing?”</p><p>The woman chuckled humorlessly, “That <em> thing </em> was a T-1200.”</p><p>“A what?” Abigail piped up, worriedly watching her friend. </p><p>“T-1200. Ruthless bastards. Terminators.”</p><p>“Terminators?”</p><p>The car pulled onto the road, and Anacostia hit the gas.</p><p>She might not understand everything that was happening, but she knew they needed to get as much distance between the soldiers in that car, and now under her care, and whatever that thing was.</p><p>She needed to get Collar help.</p><p>All of them help.</p><p>The sergeant peeked at the passenger, “Start talking.”</p><p>The woman sucked in a breath and leaned back into her seat, gun resting across her thighs, “Short story. In the future, the final war between man and machine, between witch and machine, takes place. Civilians and witches have banded together to survive.”</p><p>Anacostia’s eyebrow rose as Abigail stared at the woman as if she were crazy.</p><p>She had to be crazy</p><p>She sounded insane.</p><p>War? With machines?</p><p>The future?</p><p>Tally looked up from where she had placed her hand on Raelle’s stomach, trying to soothe her as Scylla slowly healed the fixer.</p><p>The woman shrugged, “Cyberdyne Systems created robots, machines, that turned on humankind. Civilians wanted something they could count on as a backup in case witches turned against them. Instead, the machines turned on everyone.” She stared straight ahead, scanning the road, “They sent back a terminator to eliminate the resistance leadership. Cut down the enemy before they even know who they are.”</p><p>“The resistance?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“Those fighting against the machines. Fighting to survive. For a better world.” The woman waved her hand, “They sent the Terminator back to kill all those who will one day lead the fight. I was sent back to stop that from happening.”</p><p>“Why you?”</p><p>The woman paused. Her gaze flickered, and the corner of her mouth dipped imperceptibly before evening out. She spoke quietly, “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we keep you alive.”</p><p>“Why us?” Tally finally asked. She looked around at the others, “Who leads the resistance?”</p><p>The woman turned in her seat, giving her an odd look, “You.”</p><p>“<em> All of you. </em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it!</p><p>Thoughts? Good? Bad? WTF was that? Let me know!</p><p>Cookie for reading. Double the cookies for reading and leaving a kudos. The whole package of cookies for a comment.</p><p>Oh, and, yeah - the Terminator Franchise showed up. Acknowledgment shoutout.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>